guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Junundu
Description Rideable Undead Sand Wurms, with their own unique skill set, unlocked during the mission Gate of Desolation. Players don't actually ride on the back of the wurm, but in the mouth. As a result, your own character model isn't visible while controlling a wurm. Instead, you see the head of the wurm bobbing around in the sand as it speeds along. Location *Crystal Overlook *Dynastic Tombs *Gate of Desolation (Mission) *Joko's Domain *The Alkali Pan *The Shattered Ravines *The Sulfurous Wastes Skills Used # # # #One of the following: #* (Elite) #* (Elite) # #One of the following: #* #* #* #* # # The junundu skills will replace the skillbar of the character inside, except for Signets of Capture. The Signets of Capture will still be usable inside the wurm. When capturing a skill while riding a Junundu, the newly captured skill will be replaced by the corresponding Junundu skill. As a result, players cannot use any skills other than Junundu skills while riding a Junundu. Notes * Junundu are summoned by using a Wurm Spoor. * A Junundu is summoned with 3,000 Health, 60 Energy, and 40 AL regardless of the level, profession, or equipment of the character controlling it. ** The Junundu has the same energy recovery of the character inside. Equipped items with Energy regeneration -1 will affect the junundu. ** Only bonus modifiers - runes, weapon modifiers, weapon upgrades, and insignias - affect the maximum Health and Energy, not the base bonuses such as base Energy bonuses on staffs and focus items or base Energy bonuses on armor. ** Alternating between different weapon sets or re-equipping an armor piece that has a rune applied affects the maximum Health and Energy of the wurm. ** Since they give constant health and armor, wurms make a great way to power level heroes. ** A junundu's regular attacks do a flat amount of damage ignoring armor, dependant on weapon type. *** Swords, hammers, and axes inflict 55 damage per hit. *** Daggers inflict 40 damage per hit with a chance to double strike. *** Scythes inflict 35 damage per hit and can hit one adjacent secondary target. *** Bows inflict 40 damage per hit and have a ranged attack, range varies with bow type. *** Spears inflict 55 damage per hit and have a ranged attack. *** Wands and staves inflict 40 damage per hit and have a ranged attack. ** The damage type of the junundu's weapon is the same as the damage type of the weapon the character is holding. Wielding a Smiting Rod or Smiting Staff will allow your junundu to deal double damage against undead for its normal attacks. * When controlling a Junundu, the character's primary attribute is reduced to zero. * Death Penalty does not affect the wurm, but will affect the character inside once that character leaves the wurm. * Junundu are immune to the Sulfurous Haze environment effect. * Junundu cannot tunnel through rocky terrain. Trying to do so will cause the wurm to release the character controlling it, similar to as if the skill Leave Junundu was used. * Junundu Smash can be used to knock down certain pillars to create bridges. * Any skill active on the player like Enchantments, Stances, Shouts, Hexes and Forms are lost when entering or leaving a Junundu. Echoes will persist until they expire, but cannot be reapplied as there are no Shouts in the Junundu skill set. The skill Junundu Tunnel will remain active when a character leaves a wurm. * When a player has left a Junundu, all skills are reset, including Resurrection Signet. * Pets will die when entering a Junundu in explorable areas. When the owner of the pet exits the wurm, their pet will appear beside them (alive). Only during the Gate of Desolation mission will the pet enter its own Junundu. Pets do not use any of the Junundu skills. If the pet dies while in the Junundu, Junundu Wail will not resurrect it. Minions are not killed upon entering a Junundu. Interestingly, however, pets gain experience for monsters defeated by their Junundu-riding owners. * Junundu controlled by henchmen keep a fairly large distance between you and each other while stationary. This can cause problems when using a Wurm Spoor near rocky terrain: while henchmen may be standing on sand before entering the wurm, they may move towards the rocky terrain once inside, and thus be released. Take a moment to check all your henchmen are inside their wurms before moving towards the Sulfurous Haze. * After exiting the Sulfurous Haze, or after travelling for a significant length of time outside of the Sulfurous Haze, henchmen will often exit their wurms. For best results, enter wurms immediately before entering Sulfurous Haze. Trivia *The Junundu monster model allow the following emotes: ** /dance : The Junundu dance consists in a simple wiggle. ** /dancenew : Same as /dance, but currently henchmen and heroes will perform an 'interrupted' version of their dances. ** /roar : Will make the Junundu Wail animation and roar out loud. It can be quite impresive when all the henchmen roar at the same time. ** /afk and /sit : The Junundu will burrow itself in the sand. Only the upper part will be visible. ** /stand : Just the reverse animation of /sit and /afk. ** /rank and /fame : The rank will appear above the wurm on it's back. * The Junundu wurms seem similar to the sandworms in the book series Dune. External Links [http://pc.ign.com/articles/740/740016p1.html IGN: Guild Wars: Nightfall Hands-On] from GW News. Category:Wurms Category:glossary Category:bugs